Fusion
by Nixa
Summary: An authorized continuation of Fusion(R+A=??). This is just my version of the prologue, so not much is happening yet. You probably want to read the original start-off first.


An authorized continuation of R+A=? by Nixa  
Disclaimer: I do not own much of anything, including Ranma 1/2, so please do not sue me.  
  
Fusion- Prologue  
  
You are forever frozen in a single moment.  
  
Your entire existence is doing whatever you are doing within that moment. You always have done it. You always will do it. Sometimes, these moments will brand themselves in your mind, leaving "memories". Although the events of these memories may have happened, the memories themselves are lies. After all, you have always been trapped in one moment, and you can't remember what you have not experienced.  
  
Need an example? Try thinking of a blank piece of paper. It was a tree once, but it wasn't. It was always a blank piece of paper. Until you write on it. Then, you will always be writing on it. When you finish, the paper will have never been blank, never been a tree; it will always have been written on. This is because these moments are separate from each other, and yet each still leads to the next.  
  
Still confused? Now think about a book you have read. Maybe... a mystery novel. You flip to a page somewhere near the middle of the book, and the main character has a gun pointed at their head by a masked assailant. There is no past leading up to this, there's no ending. There is just the attacker, the gun, and the hero. They always have been there, they always will be there, right on that page. Yes, on previous pages, events led up to the aggressor pointing a gun to the protagonist's head, but the characters on that particular page never experienced them, even if they did. On that particular page, there is nothing but a character with a gun pointed at their head, and there always will be.  
  
Imagine that you could step back from these miniscule blips of Time and see every one that you are trapped in. You can now see the thread that connects each blip together, like beads on a string. This thread is what pulls your consciousness through moments, so that the rest of you is unaware of being trapped. The thread splits and weaves through other threads in an endless sea of cloth, and as you pull back from your series of blips, you realize that they are only a single tiny blip on a vast cloth made of infinite strings. As you pull farther back, you realize that the whole cloth is just another string in a larger cloth, and the cycle goes on, making up the eternity that is Time.  
  
But because Time is so vast, and contains so many infinites, it is only to be expected that there will be some flaws in the fabric. A knot in the pattern, a split string, a tear... such things happen all the time, although these flaws are so insignificant to the whole of the fabric that they would not be noticed by anyone who could observe the complete cloth. (Which is being used as a napkin at a banquet, by the way; although this has no relevance to us, the blip on the string on a blip on a thread in a weaving of fabric that makes up a thread on a cloth that is the border corner on a napkin at a banquet in a blip of time.) Although these flaws are insignificant, they do exist, and are what cause universes to cross, timelines to go in different directions, galaxies to be obliterated, and de ja vu.  
  
The sheer size of the cloth means that not all the threads can be monitered by the deities in charge of protecting it. Thus, when a particularly overused, frayed, and tangled series of threads gained a new tear, you can understand when the overworked, underpaid deities overlooked it.  
  
As it was said before, it begins with an arrival. An arrival which caused two major strands of the thread never to meet, but rather, to combine into a single irregular thread which had no right to exist. An arrival which caused a single tear in the series of threads of Time it belonged to. This tear threatened to spread, and cause a split which would destroy all of the timelines in the series before it could be corrected.  
  
An arrival made by a young girl, whose name is widely known in our thread among the timelines. A girl named Kasumi Tendo.  
End Prologue  
  
Author's notes: Yes, I know. The prologue was overwritten, and nothing happened. Gimme a break, okay? I really wasn't expecting to continue this story, and I have others that demand to be finished too. This is nothing like my other fics (which are under a different name anyway). This story is just for fun, and I'll just play around with it to see what happens. I'm going to try to get the next part out soon, but no promises.  



End file.
